World's just an Illusion
by Yokoso Wild
Summary: Digne héritière des Uchihas, Hanako brille par son talent. Mais malgré l'improbable sang-mêlé qui coule dans ses veines, la malédiction du clan ne tarde pas à s'abattre sur elle. Pardonner ou se venger ? La seconde proposition est bien plus alléchante.


Le ciel était étonnamment bleu ce jour là. Les tranquilles nuages glissaient lentement vers une destination inconnue, emportés au grès du vent. Il était doux, et faisait onduler la prairie harmonieusement, des vagues émeraudes se formaient et allaient s'écraser à la lisière du bois. Ci et là, des éclats de couleurs apparaissaient et brillaient sous les rayons du soleil, les délicats pétales s'arrachaient, tourbillonnaient, replongeait. Le bruissement des feuilles accompagnait les mélodies des oiseaux et le chant des insectes et les embellissait. Le lieu respirait paisiblement. Soudain, la surface herbeuse s'agita anarchiquement et deux petites mains blanches la percèrent, suivie d'une tignasse feu et d'un buste frêle. La petite fille qui était là laissa éclater son rire cristallin et poursuivie sa course folle. Ses chaussures, fermement lassées, effleuraient à peine le sol et chaque impact renforçait le sentiment de liberté et de bonheur de la jeune fille. Le vent caressait doucement son visage encore rond de l'enfance et faisait tournoyer sa masse de cheveux en une micro-tempête. La vitesse la grisait. Elle voulait rire et crier. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie si complète. Si entière. Elle aurait aimé que ce moment dure éternellement. Vraiment, mais elle savait du haut de ses 9 ans que ça ne risquait pas d'arriver de si tôt. Pour l'instant, elle essaya de renflouer cette pensée hors de son esprit. Mais là, déjà la couleur commençait à s'estomper, la prairie laissa place aux troncs doux et aux racines noueuses du bois. Le ciel se masqua et n'apparaissait qu'à quelques occasions, quand les feuilles des vieux chênes daignaient s'écarter.

La petite fille s'arrêta devant un jeune boulot et s'appuya contre son solide tronc blanc. Elle reprit son souffle tout en s'accroupissant, puis se réfugia dans les bras rassurants de deux racines. Des bulles de joies continuaient à éclater dans sa tête et elle laissa passer quelques gloussements. Ses yeux, tout pétillants, se posèrent sur les longues herbes qui s'étendaient devant elle. Oui, elle graverai ce souvenir pour toujours dans sa tête. Ce moment unique, qui la réchauffera lorsque son cœur se serrera. Elle n'avait que rarement l'occasion de laisser échapper sa joie de cette manière, ce qui rendait cette journée d'autant plus unique. Soudain, la tranquillité du sanctuaire fut dérangée par des éclats de voix, d'une voix. La jeune fille savait qu'il était inutile de chercher à s'enfuir de toute façon, la voix se rapprochait de plus en plus et on pouvait maintenant comprendre ce qu'elle criait :

_Hanako !_

La jeune fille fut d'abord déçu que son moment d'extase soit interrompu, puis elle se reprit en pensant que ce n'était pas souvent qu'elle passait du temps avec son père. En fait, elle pouvait compter sur les doigts de sa mains le nombre de fois où ils étaient rester seuls, juste tous les deux. Et encore, ces souvenirs n'étaient pas non plus très clairs. Le reste du temps elle restait seule, avec sa mère au village. Parfois elle s'enfuyait pour quelques heures, n'étant jamais déçu de la compagnie du silence. Et quand elle rentrait, elle était la plupart du temps accueilli par les cris angoissés de sa mère.

_Maman_. Malgré la parenté avec la douce et jolie Makka, la petite fille ne ressentait que peu le lien qui devait normalement s'installer entre une mère et une fille. Mais c'était une jeune femme dont le corps fragile abritait une passion inégalable. La passion de son mari. Celui qui lui avait fait quitter son pays reculé, son village, sa famille et ses amis malgré le fait que ces derniers se soient vivement opposé à leur union. Celui qui l'avait rendu folle d'amour, aveugle au reste du monde. Celui qui lui avait donné le courage de s'installer dans un village étranger, au sein d'un clan hostile à cette intrusion.

Celui qui lui avait donné une fille. Non pas qu'elle ne s'en occupait pas, mais elle était plutôt maladroite et ne savait pas trop comment y faire.

C'était une bien étrange aventure pour une femme douce et timide comme elle, son seul salut aurait été de rencontrer cet homme vaillant qui réussi à lui allumer une étincelle de vie dans ses yeux ternes. Il était grand, courageux, fort et beau. Toutes ces qualités associées à son incroyable talent dans l'art du shinobi l'avait propulsé dans la hiérarchie ninja, son avis était aussi important que celui des chefs, et d'après les autres villageois, il avait toujours de bons conseils à donner.

Sa seule erreur aura été d'être tomber amoureux d'une femme d'un pays étranger. Mais du moment que cela n'affectait pas la réussite des missions, les grandes instances n'en prêtèrent que peu d'attention, et le souffle des langues de vipères finirent bien par s'éteindre au bout d'un moment. Il avait ressenti les élans de l'amour au premier instant où il la vit, à son grand étonnement, lors d'une mission dans un pays féodal lointain. Il aimait ses cheveux d'un pourpre aussi profond que celui du sang qui pulsait dans ses veines, il adorait ses grand yeux gris qui semblaient toujours s'étonner et s'émerveiller. Il sentait qu'il était de son devoir de protéger cette fragile créature venant de loin. Il l'avait donc ramené avec lui, ils s'étaient mariés et avaient eu un seul et unique enfant. Cette union fit couler beaucoup d'encre. Un fort et noble combattant ? Avec une ennemie lâche, peureuse et sans aucun pouvoir ? Pour beaucoup des orgueilleux ninjas qui l'entouraient, c'était une hérésie, une infamie, etc. … Heureusement pour lui, Arashi s'en fichait éperdument, il provoqua même quiconque s'en prendrait à sa petite famille, les menaçant de faire de leur vie un enfer. Ou de la rendre accessoirement plus courte. Au choix. Tout le monde le pris au mot bien entendu. Cela eu pour effet entre autre de renforcer le respect envers le shinobi. En fait il avait toujours était un bon chef, depuis ses début dans le monde ninja. Il avait de lourdes responsabilités. Donc il s'absentait souvent. Trop souvent au goût de sa femme et de sa fille, qui n'avait pas le choix de toute façon. Il était un Uchiha, nom de dieu !

Mais aujourd'hui, ses supérieurs dans le clan ont décidé de lui accorder une journée de repos. « Tu en fais trop Arashi, repose toi un peu avant ta prochaine mission » disaient-ils. Avec une pointe de ressentiment, l'Uchiha s'était plié aux ordre en maugréant, puis s'était dis que ça serai une bonne chose de s'occuper de sa fille, qui venait de s'éveiller au Sharigan. Oh oui qu'il était fière d'elle, il n'oserai sans doute jamais l'avouer à qui que ce soit, mais quand les deux pupilles rouges étaient apparues dans les yeux de la petite Hanako, son cœur s'était gonflé de joie et de fierté. En effet, la jeune fille faisait partie des précoces, en activement ses yeux à seulement 9 ans. Les avis étaient partagés, il y avait d'abord ceux qui disaient qu'il était étonnant voir scandaleux qu'une demi-Uchiwa ait acquis les pouvoirs héréditaires du clan, parmi ceux-là, les premiers détracteurs du couple qui s'offusquaient que le divin sang fut souillé, et de l'autre côté ceux qui disait qu'il était normal qu'un membre du clan aussi talentueux qu'Arashi Uchiha ai transmis sa puissance à sa descendance. Le shinobi avait donc emmené sa fille pour lui montrer ce qui était à l'extérieur de Konoha. Ils s'étaient aventurés loin et ne s'étaient arrêtés quand lorsqu'ils avaient atteint la clairière. Ce lieu n'était connu que par les Uchihas et avait été le refuge de nombreux membres du clan. Il y avait quelque chose de magique dans cet endroit de pure beauté sauvage. On raconte que ce lieu naquit de la violence des Hommes, en particulier celle qui unissait le clan Uchiha et le clan Senju. A la vu de cette immensité, la gamine avait plongé tête la première et avait vite disparu du champ de vision du père.

- Ne t'éloigne pas trop Hanako, je ne voudrais pas passer cette journée à te courir derrière.

- Oui Papa.

Tout en disant ces mots, Hanako fit la moue. Un jour, elle irai courir dans une prairie encore plus grande, personne ne sera là pour l'en empêcher et gare à celui qui se mettrai cette idée en tête, tel était le plan machiavélique qui était en train de se former dans sa petite tête. L'ombre d'un sourire amusé passa sur le visage du shinobi à la vue des grimaces de sa fille, signe d'une intense réflexion. Il poursuivit :

- Nous allons aller plus loin vers les falaises. Il y a une étendu d'eau, parfaite pour t'entrainer à la Boule de feu suprême et à l'utilisation de tes yeux.

La gamine opina vivement et suivie son père à travers les branches des arbres. Après quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent à une petite cascade. Le mince filet d'eau tombait avec fracas dans un lac aux reflets éclatants. De légères ondulations venaient s'échouer sur la plage de galets blancs et gris en un léger bruissement. La petite fille couru jusqu'à la berge et s'accroupit en plongeant ses doigts dans l'eau fraîche. Elle pris le liquide au creux de ses mains et fit couler quelques gouttes sur son visage de porcelaine. L'eau était pure et cristalline. Elle ne sentit pas son père s'accroupir à côté d'elle, il regarda le plan d'eau pendant un moment. Aucun des deux ne voulait briser cet instant. Le bruit de la cascade et le chant des oiseaux, le doux effleurement du vent sur leurs visage, le délicat parfums des fleurs qui poussaient tout le long des rives. Tout était bien. Puis, le ninja se releva tout en disant :

- Je n'ai montré cet endroit qu'à peu des personnes, celles à qui je tiens le plus.

- Personne d'autre ne connait cette endroit ?

- Non, c'est un peu comme un jardin secret pour nous tous. C'est pour cela que tu ne dois en parler à personne, à part celles à qui tu tiens beaucoup également.

- D'accord ! Donc ça veut dire que tu tiens beaucoup à moi ?

- … Idiote.

Hanako ne releva pas l'insulte, elle savait pertinemment que dans le langage de son père, cela signifiait un grand oui. Arashi s'éloigna vers l'autre partie du lac, là où les galets s'enfoncer un peu plus loin dans l'eau. Il fit un léger signe de la main pour que sa fille le suive. Elle le rejoignit et commencèrent l'entrainement. Ainsi pendant plusieurs heures, la petite fille enchaina les sauts, les galipettes, les feintes, elle plongeait, roulait et rebondissait pour éviter les shurikens et les kunais qui filaient vers elles. Elle eu un bon nombre de frayeur lorsqu'elle voyait les lames filer à quelques centimètre de son visage. Puis ce fut à son tour de lancer ces armes, d'abords sur de petite cibles immobiles, puis sur des clones plus ou moins lents, et enfin elle essaya sur son vrai père, sans succès. Après, il tenta de lui enseigner les différents techniques qui ont fait la réputation des Uchihas. Elle réussie après plusieurs tentatives et quelques pansements de souffler une boule de feu de taille conséquente, puis maitrisa rapidement la technique de la Balsamine. Son père salua cette prouesse, mais il ignorait que Hanako s'était déjà beaucoup entrainée lors de ses absences. Au début elle ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre pour créer du feu, mais à force de tentatives désespérés, elle avait fini par comprendre le truc. C'était pas si compliqué en fait. Enfin, il lui demanda d'activer les Sharigans de ses yeux. En un clignement, les pupilles rouges remplacèrent les yeux noirs profonds. Pour l'instant, il n'y avait qu'une virgule noire dans les cercles vermeilles, de ce fait ils ne lui procuraient qu'une meilleur perception de ce qui l'entourait ainsi que de réflexes largement supérieurs à la moyenne. Elle pu ainsi éviter plus facilement les projectiles et elle réussi même avec un sourire narquois à déchirer la tunique de son père grâce à un kunai habilement lancé. Au bout d'un moment le ninja sonna la fin de l'entrainement, au grand regret d'Hanako qui malgré la douleur dans ses muscles, en redemandait encore. Le soleil était déjà bien bas à l'horizon, il projetait ses rayons rouges et dorés sur l'eau du lac qui miroitait. Arashi tendis un sandwich improvisé, et à vrai dire assez peu avenant, à sa fille et ils partagèrent le repas en silence. Une fois terminé, ils retournèrent sur la plage de galets ronds et Arashi montra une technique consistant à faire jaillir l'eau et à lui faire effectuer des figures dans l'air. Il créa un petit dragon qui cracha des flammes aqueuses, puis un loup le poursuivit en tentant de happer sa queue, ils tournèrent ainsi pendant un petit moment. Hanako rigola beaucoup tout en essayant de copier son père, le résultat n'était pas aussi réaliste mais méritait d'être remarqué. Elle se sentait vraiment bien. La gamine brisa le silence et lança d'une voix timide :

- Papa ? Ou pourra refaire une journée exactement comme ça ? C'était vraiment bien, je pense pas qu'on puisse faire mieux.

- Cette après midi fut fort agréable certes, mais on peux toujours faire mieux. Garde bien ça dans l'esprit. Il te faudra donner le meilleur de toi-même à chaque instant et dans tous les domaines, car on peut toujours progresser. Ce qui veux également dire que tout combat n'est jamais perdu d'avance, c'est en ayant la volonté et la conviction qu'on peux réaliser des miracles. N'oublie jamais ça, ça pourra te sauver la vie plus tard quand tu sera une grande shinobi.

- Mais toi tu est déjà très fort, tu peux être encore plus fort ?

- Je le pourrait, mais je n'en ai nullement envie.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je pense qu'il y un moment dans la vie d'un ninja où il doit penser à s'arrêter, à commencer à passer moins de temps à risquer sa vie lors de missions dangereuses et en consacrer plus au reste comme à sa famille et ses amis.

Le visage d'Hanako s'illumina instantanément :

- Ça veut dire que tu seras plus à la maison avec moi et maman ?

- C'est ça, dit le père en souriant, j'ai également pas mal d'affaires à régler pour le clan et je vais devoir rester un certain moment au village. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va prendre mais vu comme c'est partie, ça risque de prendre longtemps, ajouta-t-il à mi-voix.

- C'est la meilleure nouvelle que j'ai entendu depuis longtemps, c'est vraiment trop génial ! On pourra être une vraie famille comme ça !

Le père laissa passer un bref éclat de rire et sourit à sa fille, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux flamboyants et remplaça une mèche bouclée derrière la fine oreille. Il planta ses yeux ébènes dans ceux identiques de sa fille.

- Sache que je suis très fière de toi. Je le serai toujours. Ne l'oublie pas.

La petite fille sentie sa gorge se serrer, jamais son père ne lui avait exprimé ses sentiments aussi directement. Ce n'était pas du tout son genre de dire ce qu'il ressentait, forgé par les missions où l'objectif prime sur les émotions. Elle allait lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, que malgré le fait qu'il soit souvent absent, elle était très fière aussi d'être sa fille et qu'elle ferai tout pour que de nouveau, ces lueurs de fierté s'allument dans son regard. Mais elle n'en eu pas le temps. Déjà son père l'avait violemment fait basculer en arrière. Elle roula sur quelques mètres avant de se redresser aussi rapidement qu'elle pouvait. Il venait de sortir ses armes et les lança à la volé vers les arbres de la forêt, que l'on distinguait maintenant à peine. Le soleil s'était couché et seules les lumières argentées de la lune éclairaient la clairière. Soudain, une dizaine d'ombres jaillirent des fourrais et se lancèrent tous en même temps sur le ninja. Ce dernier gonfla ses poumons et cracha son feu ardent. Deux de ses assaillants furent touchés mais les autres évitèrent les flammes plutôt facilement. Arashi eu juste le temps de crier à sa fille de s'enfuir avant d'être de nouveau assaillit par une demi douzaine de ninjas. Cette dernière ne voulait pas quitter son père mais l'instinct de survie qui dormait au fond d'elle actionnait déjà ses jambes et elle s'envola vers la sombre forêt.


End file.
